Hatred or love? To my me do not ask
by noeli
Summary: Capitulo 3Un nuevo grupo 7 reciensalido de la escuela con una maestra que siempre llega tarde a todo y un grupo 6 con un maestro Uchihafobico¿Sobreviviran?...o,por el contrario¿Moriran en el intento...?CRITICAS POR FAVOR.
1. Capitulo 1:¿No sera que?

x-x-x-Hace 4 años-x-x-x

-¡Estais suspensos!-sentencion el sensei

-¿¡¿QUE?-grito una chica castaña sujetandose el antebrazo-¡¡¡NO ME HE TEMINADO RAJANDO DESDE LA MUÑECA HASTA EL CODO PARA SUSPENDER!

-¡Callate!¡Quejica!-le contesto el maestro.

La chica lo miro desafiante y saco como pudo un kunai.Pero nunca pudo hacer nada ya que se desmallo por la perdida de sangre.

x-x-x-Ahora-x-x-x

Estaba nuestro grupo favorito(N/A:El numero 7,por si no se han enterado)haciendo lo de siempre(N/A:Entrenar),cuando se oyo un ruido proveniente de una de las ramas.

-Hola Kakashi-dijo una voz femenina.

El susodicho jounnin se giro para ver a una chica de 17 años con una larga melena castaña y grandes ojos del mismo color,vestía con una camiseta ancha,negra,unos pantalones cortos y anchos negros,un collar de pinchos en el cuello y en la frente llevaba un cinta ninja.

-¡¡¡¡TUUU!-le grito Kakashi.

-¡¡¡¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME GRITES,ATONTAO!-Le contesto la chica saltando desde la rama del arbol en el se encontraba sentada.

-Espera...-Kakashi una pausa y siguio-¿Que puñetas vienes ha hacer aqui?

-Me han dicho que por fin aprobaste a alguien-respondio la chica buscando a los demas con la vista-.Vine para verlo con mis propios ojos.Por cierto,¿donde estan?

-Ahi-contesto Kakashi señalando a sus alumnos.

-Ah...esto...-vacilo la chica durante un par de segundos para despues echarse ha reir-¡JAJAJA!¡POR UN MOMENTO ME LO HE CREIDO!¡SON LOS PALURDOS MAS GRADES QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡¡¡¡ME LA CARGO!-grito Naruto con una venita en la frente-

-Me suspendes a mi y a ellos los apruebas-dijo la chica saltando ha la rama del arbol justo a tiempo para evitar un monton de surikens y kunai por parte de Naruto.

Sono un leve "Noelia" desde otro lado del bosque,y la kunoichi giro la cabeza hacia donde probenia la voz.

-¡VOY!-le grito a la voz que la llamaba,despues se volvio para para ver a su 'antiguo masestro'(N/A:Mentira porque la suspendio)-.Bueno,me largo...

-Podias haberlo hecho antes-le interrunpio el jounnin.

-Tu padre en pelotas-le contesto la ninja a la que,sin saber el porque exacto,le habian afectado un 'poquitin' las palabras del jounnin.

-¿Te vas a largar o no?-dijo Kakashi un poco cansado de la presencia de la chica.

La kunoichi le contesto eso con un gesto un poco obseno con el dedo corazon(N/A:Creo que ya sabeis lo que es) y en menos de un segundo ya no estaba alli.

-¿Quien era esa,Kakashi-Sensei?-pregunto Sakura muy curiosa.

-Se llama Noelia Kurayami-respondio el maestro-,es una de las alumnas a las que suspendi hace tiempo-Kakashi suspiro y siguio-.Durante la prueba la raje desde la muñeca hasta el codo...

-Jolin profe,que bestia-lo interrumpio Naruto.

-Fue un accidente-replico Kakashi-.un segundo...Desde cuando hos tengo que contar mi vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡¡¡¡VICTOR!-grito cierta chiquilla de nombre no japones.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!-grito un chico de mas o menos 17 años,un poco mas alto que la chica(Un poco,no mucho)ojos castaño y pelo negro,vestido con una camiseta blanca ancha y unos vaqueros grises y en la frente una cinta ninja-¡¡¡¡NO ME MATES!  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEMASIADO TARDE!-grito la enfurecida ninja cogiendo del cuello de la camiseta al pobre chaval.  
-¡¡¡CUALQUERA DIRIA QUE TE HAN INTERRUPIDO CON EL NOVIO!¡¡¡CUANDO SOLO ESTABAS CON ESE TAL KAK...!-Victor se callo por un segundo y sonrio como si hubiera caido en algo sorprendente-Oye,¿no sera que a ti...?


	2. Capitulo 2:¿¡¿PERO QUE?

-¿No se sera que te gusta ese tal Kakashi?-pregunto el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿P...pero que dices?-tartamudeo la chica soltando brucamente al chico y girandose como escondiendo algo.

-Como que me llamo Victor Manuel Kōsen que te gusta-dijo el chico intentando verle la cara a la kunoichi.

-¡Que no, jolin!-respondio la chica girandose bruscamente-Por cierto,¿Por que me has interrumpido mientas me estaba riendo de Kakashi y su grupo de idiotas?

-Para decirte que ya no vuelvo a dar una vuelta contigo-respondio el chico de nombre no japones.

-¿Por?

-Porque tu "papa" va ha volver a contratar ninjas para que te encuentren y te lleven a tu "casita"-respondio el chico.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿OTRA VEZ?!?!?!?-grito la "chiquilla".

-Si,y esta vez quiere que los ninjas sean...-"_Padre, madre, debo deciros que hos dejo todas mis cosas..._"-...los chicos del grupo 7...

-¿Y quienes son los gilipollas del grupo 7?

-Son...-"_...Y que no se las deis a Atsuke..._"-Uzumaki Naruto...-"_...Que Hikari no se case con el..._"-...Haruno Sakura...-"_...Y si matais a Atsuke habreis cumplido mi voluntad..._"-...El gili Uchiha...-"_...Y que vengeis mi muerte (Matad al grupo siete y a su maesto)..._"-...Y...-"_Adios mundo cruel.Amen_"-...HatateKakashi...-concluyo rapidamente Viti,cerrando los ojos como esperando algo,pero no sucedio nada,asi que abrio un ojo para ver a un chico con ojos azules y pelo rubio con una gorra blanca que le tapaba casi todo el pelo y vistiendo como su amiga solo que sin el collarin y en blanco-...¿Te hace falta vestirte de Nerea para matarme?.

El(La) chico(Chica) rubio(Rubia) rio a carcajadas.

-¿Acaso crees que me iba a enfadar?Jajaja-rio el(la) chico(chica)-esto es una oportunidad asombrosa...Jajajajaja...-la chica paro para secarse las lagrimas de la risa-...Le voy a mostrar que no soy una cria facil de vencer...Jajajajajajajaja.

-Oye...¿Por que te ries?-el chico se rasco la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Bueno...-dijo el(la) chico(chico) quitandose la gorra ,dejando caer una mata de pelo largo y castaño(No rubio,como parecia debajo de la corra) y dejando ya muy claro quien era-...Esto es una muy buena oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que no necesito tener 20 años y ser rubia para ser mucho mejor que Hikari.

-Es que,Hikari es diez veces mejor que tu,Noe-Chan-comento el chico sin pensar(Si hubiese pensado no lo habrea hecho).

-Mira,mono descerebrado-lo insulto Noe-Chan(N/a:Creo que ya era mas que obvio,pero por si hay algun despistao lo explicare.Cuando Victor dijo lo de "¿Te hace falta vestirte de Nerea para matarme?" se referia a disfrazarse de algo o alguien,en este caso,a una chica que se ha inventado la "chiquilla",el pelo rubio es un efecto que tiene la gorra(Vamos,que es una de esas gorras con peluquin) y los ojos azules son lentillas.Espero habre aclarado posibles dudas) volviendolo a cojerlo por el cuello-.A mi nadie me compara con mi herman...

"_Creo que vino por aqui"_se oyo decir a una voz femenina desde dentro del bosque.

_"¿Crees o sabes?"_se oyo a una voz masculina.

_"O dejais de hablar o nos oira y no creo que sea tan tonta como para no irse"_se oyo decir a otra voz masculina.

_"No crees,pero lo es"_se oyo a una tercera voz masalina,pero esta vez Noelia la reconocio a la perfecion.

-¡¡¡¡ME CAGO EN TÓ!!!!-grito la chiquilla pegando un salto para llegar a la rama de un arbol-Adios,Viti.

-Yo te cubro,bye-la despidio el chico justo antes de ver desaparecer a la chica.

-Oye,tu,el morenito-lo llamo una voz.

-Esto...¿que?-dijo el chico girando la cabeza para ver a Kakashi(N/a:Pero ellos no se conocen,ehh)

-¿Has visto pasar a una kuroichi castaña,vestida de negro y con pinta de tonta?-pregunto el jounnin.

-Si,si y no-dijo Viti a modo de respuesta.

-¿Como que si,si y no?

-Si a lo primero,si a lo segundo y no a lo ultimo.

-Bah,no ha visto a Kurayami,segid buscando.

x-x-x-Mientras-x-x-x

-¡¡¡Wooo!!!-exclamo cierta chica callendo desde un tejado de la escuela de ninjas(N/a:Va muy rapido esta chica).

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-grito uno de los maestros de la escuela justo antes de que la chica cayera encima de el.

-¡¡IRUKA-SENSEI!!-grito la chica levandose y mirando sorpendida a la persona sobre la que habia caido.

-¡Espera!...-exclamo el hombre sentandose en el suelo y mirando a la chica-¡Noe-Chan!

-Esto...-vacilo Noelia-...Toma-la "niña" tendiendole la mano para ayudarlo-,te ayudo.

-Gracias-dijo el maestro cogiendo la mano de la chica,pero solo logro hacer que esta se cayera encima de el.

-Esto...L-lo s-siento-tartamudeo la chica sonrojandose un poco.


	3. Capitulo 3:Grupos del 6 al 7

Victor estaba caminando por el bosque buscando a cierta castaña para avisarla de que su "queridisimo" ex-maestro...

-¡¡¡KIA!!!

El chico sintio una patada en la espalda que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Jajajaja-rio una voz muy conocida para Victor.

-¡¡¡OH,NOOO!!!-chillo Victor poniendose en pie con cierta dificultad.

-¿"Oh,no" que?-pregunto un chico rubio platino sonriendole con superioridad

-"Oh,no" tu-dijo Victor girandose para ver a su hermano.

Era un chico rubio platino,ojos grises claro.Tenia 20 años e iba vestido con un chaleco verde,camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros.

-¿Quieres pelear un rato?Sera un buen entretenimiento-dijo el chico intentado darle una patada en la cabeza,pero Victor la esquivo a tiempo.

-Hoy no,tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Victor recordando algo de pronto-...¡¡Ahy,Dios!!¡¡Llego tarde!!

Victor salio corriendo rumbo a la escuela ninja de Konoha.

x-x-x

Cierta chica castaña alargo la mano para abrir la puerta cuando algo (O alguien) choco con ella haciendola caer al suelo.

-¡Ten mas cuidado bicho!-le chillo a un chico moreno.

-¡Ups...!¡Lo siento!-se disculpo el chico,que debia tener como catorce años.

-¡¡Espera!!¿Grupo?-dijo la chica antes de que el chico se levantara.

-Grupo 6...-dijo el chico levantandose.

-¡Oh!...No eres del grupo 7-se lamento Noelia mientras se lebantaba.

Noelia entro detras del chico para ver solo a seis personas(contando con el chico de antes),tres chicas y tres chicos.

-Grupo 7...-llamo Noelia inusualmente seria.

Una chica con el pelo azul,gafas de sol y vestida con un vestido rojo con mangas blancas se le acerco a Noelia y le dijo con tono desafiante:

-Yo soy del grupo 7...¿Algun problema?

-Pues soy tu maestra,guapa-dijo Noelia en un tono...¿Serio?

-Yo tambien soy del grupo 7-dijo una chica de doce morena de pelo largo y ojos totalmente blacos.

-Anda,y yo-dijo una chica de quince años peliroja con ojos grises claro.

Justo cuando Noelia iba a abrir la boca para decir algo recibio una patada en toda la cabeza.

-¿Pero que coño haces?-chillo Noelia palpandose la cabeza por si habia alguna herida.

-Tu no llegas antes que yo-dijo Victor deste detras.

-Ahora veras,pedazo de capullo-murmuro Noelia sacando disimuladamente un kunai.

-Jajajaja...¿Que has dicho?-se rio Victor sin saber lo que se le venia encima.

-¡¡¡KIA!!!-grito la chica girandose rapidamente y lazandole el kunai que tenia en su mano-

-¡¿¡TU ERES GILIPO O TE LO HACES!?!-grito poniendose ambas manos en la mejilla derecha y poniendo una mueca de dolor(N/A:una pequeña aclaracion,le ha rajado la megilla).

-Grupo 7,vamonos-ordeno la chica a su grupo pasando de Viti.

-¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!¡¡TU NO PASES DE MI!!-grito Victor intentado llamar un poco la antencion.

-Enga,vamonos-dijo la chica a su grupo mientras salia de la habitacion seguida de su grupo.

-Pos no le ha hecho ni caso-dijo el chico catorceañero con una gota.

-¡¡Vosotros tres!!-dijo Victor enfadado-¡MOVEOS!

x-x-x

-Bueno deneis que decirme vuestro nombre y lo que hos gusta o no-dijo cierta chica sentada en la barra de un parque mientras sus alumnas estaban:La morena sentada en el suelo,la pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de la morena,mientras que la peliazul intentaba mantenerse lo mas lejos posible del grupo,por lo que decidio apoyarse contra un arbol.

-Empiezo yo:Soy Shinkeishitsu Jishin,me gusta gastar bromas a mis senseis y lo que mas odio;las puñeteras normas-empezo la pelirroja.

"_Esta chica me cae bien_"penso Noe-chan sonriendo.

-Ahora yo:Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga,me gusta entrenar y odio a...¿los debiles?-dijo la morena diciendo esto ultimo algo confusa.

"_Esta de aqui fijo que se deja llevar por su clan_"penso la nueva sensei mirando a la peliazul aburrida.

-Bueno,¿Tu que?¿No hablas?

-Buff-bufo la peliazul aburrida-.Me llaman Kirai Majime,lo odio todo y no me gusta nada,¿Os vale?.

"_Que tia mas rara_"penso la castaña con una gotita.

-¿Y usted,maestra?¿No va a decirnos nada?-dijo la morena haciendo que Noe-chan girase la cabeza.

-Bueno,creo que es lo justo-reconocio Noelia-.Mi nombre es Noelia Kurayami,lo que mas me gusta es joder al que se me ponga por delante y odio a los que se meten con mis amigos-dijo Noe sonriendo-.Bueno,no me caeis bien,asi que no os pienso entrenar si no pasais una prueba antes-dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!?!?-chillaron las dos chicas que estaban sentadas,mientras que la Kirai se limito a echarle una mirada asesina.

-Eso mismo,mañana a las tres de la mañana en las puertas de Konoha...-dijo la chica,quien se apresuro en añadir-...Ah,y no desañuneis.Lo vais a vomitar si lo haceis-de pronto desaparecio en una bola de humo.

-Valla,entonces yo me voy,tengo que ponerme a entrenar ahora-dijo Hanabi.

-Yo lo mismo,adios-se despidio Shinkeishitsu.

x-x-x

-Bueno,empezand a prensetaros-dijo cierto chico con una venita en la frenta-...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!

-V-vale,mi nombre es Marc Delfou,pero me llaman Niño Terremoto-dijo el catorceañero con una gota-,y...¿que mas se supone que tengo que decir?

-Creo que tienes que decir lo que mas te gusta y lo que no-le susurro un chico moreno de quince años.

-¡¡¡TU CALLATE!!!-dijo Victor,que aun seguia un poco cabreado.

-Bueno,lo que mas me gusta es charlar y lo que mas odio es...a Seryu-dijo Delfou con una gotita.

-Ahora el pelirrojo...-le ordeno Viti a un chico pelirrojo que estaba apollado en un arbol-...El que parece mudo.

-Me llamo Seryu Mirsyn,no me gusta nada y lo odio todo-dijo el pelirrojo con desgana.

-Vaaaaaleee...-dijo sensei mirando a el quinceañero que estaba sentado al lado de Marc-...Ahora tu.

-Buueno...De verdad quire que le diga mi nombre...

-¡¡¡SIIIII!!!-dijo Victor con una venita.

-V-vale-dijo el chico poniendose nervioso-...Soy Hyde Uchiha...

-Uchiha-susurro Victor-¡¡¡ERES UN UCHIHA!!!-grito el sensei corriendo persiguiendo al pobre Uchiha,que para entonces ya estaba preparado para huir-¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR UCHIHA!!!!¡¡CABRON!!

-¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!-grito Hyde deseperado,ya que su sensei habia empezado a tirarle kunais-¡¡¡SEIR!!!¡¡MARC!!

-Maestro,por favor,dejalo-suplico Delfou sujetando a su sensei.

-G-Gra-Gracias-jadeo el Uchiha bastante cansado.

-Que idiotez-suspiro Seir.

-Marc,mira,o me sueltas o te suspendo-dijo Viti.

-Vale.

-Gracias-dijo el nuevo sensei volviendo a preseguir al Uchiha.

-¡¡¡SEIR!!!¡¡¡AYUDAME!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!!!-volvio a gritar Hyde al ver que su "amigo" no iba a ayudarlo y su sensei esta vez le estaba lanzando fuuma shurikenns en lugar de kunais.

-Maesto,usted no se presenta-hablo Seir haciendo que todos se giraran sorprendidos.

-Ah,si-dijo el sensei recondanolo de pronto-.Soy Victor Manuel Kōsen,y como todos me caeis bien menos el Uchiha,hos hare una prueba,y quien no la pase...-miro de forma asesina al Uchiha-...Suspendera,¿Entendido?-Tanto Seir como el Niño terremoto asintieron mientras que el Uchiha trago saliva-.Bien,mañana a las tres de la mañana en las puertas de Konoha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Agradeciendo Rewiens:**

**Kazuhi-chan**:  
Gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias.Y si,eres,no un trozo,si no una barra y medida de pan.Gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias.  
V(ictor)K(ōsen):(Aparece en la sala de agradecer rewiens)Y tu pa que le escribes na(Empieza a llorar).La tia esta se ha animao a escribir y me ha puesto en el grupo con un Uchiha.  
H(yde)U(chiha):(Aparece al lado de la autora)Alguien me ha...(mira a Victor)¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!(Victor empieza a preseguirlo)  
Lo dos...¡¡¡FUERA!!!

**Aizar**:  
GRACIAS,GRACIAS Y GRACIAS.Y si no entiendes algo me avisas y yo te digo que significa.  
N(oelia)K(urayami):(Aparece de pronto en la sala de agradecer rewiens)¿Y esa pregunta?¿A quien va exactamente?  
Ni idea.Si va para mi te voy a decir una simple cosa:Si,si,si,si,si,si,si,si.  
NK:(Se sonroja y se pone a jugar con sus dedos)Yo mejor me voy(Desaparece).

**Storywriter11**:

Gracias,gracias y gracias.Gracias,gracias y gracias.Voy a continuar,y el proximo cap.va a ser muchisimo mas largo y va a aprecer Lynserg(Shaman King).


	4. Capitulo 4:La prueba I

Ya por la noche,una figura iba caminado en lina recta,con la mirada baja y bastante despacio,como sin querer llegar a su destino...o sin tenerlo.

-Ey,tu,debilucha-la llamo una voz de ente las sombras.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo a la vez que se giraba y levantaba la cabeza viendo una sombra a lo lejos.

-Kōsen...-la sombra le tiro varios kunais,los cuales esquivo facilmente-...Atsuke.

-Nadie me...-le dijo mientras le tiraba varios shurikens y saltaba a una distancia un poco mas segura-...habla asi.

-Ahora veras...-dijo Atsuke saltando a un metro de ella,pero pero esta vez no era el supercreido de siempre,sono que tenia un chakra purpura rodeandolo-...Shi...

-¿Quien demonios es...?-le pregunto antes de saltar hacia atras-¿Shi?-de pronto le vino a la mente la imajen de una mujer de pelo blanco y largo.

-Je...-de pronto,Atsuke desaparecio y volvio a aparecer detras de ella-Ja ja-le tiro varios kunais a traicion.De los cuales,varios es le clavaron en la espalda y otros pocos en los brazo.

-Ah-se quejo ella sin dejar que la oyera mucho-¡¡¡¡AH!!!-finalmente no pudo mas y cayo incosciente en el suelo.

-Adios,debilucha...-dijo Atsuke.

-¡¡¡NOE-CHAN!!!-Grito una figura desde la oscurada,mientras corria hacia Noelia.

-¡Oh!Hermano-susurro mientras desaparecia.

-Noelia-susurro Victor mientras caia al suelo de rodillas junto a ella-¿Que es esto?-Viti estaba asombrado de ver como los kunais se expulsaban solos y las heridas se cerraban.

x-x-x

-¡¡Ah!!-grito Noelia despertandose.Estaba toda sudorosa,con un sudor frio,que no era muy para estar donde estaba.

Era de noche,hacia bastante frio y ella estaba en pleno bosque.Estaba sentada,apollando la espalda,le mano derecha encima de su katana y otra con un kunai.

-Otra vez este sueño-susurro mientas apretaba su katana-.Esto debe significar algo...-de pronto sintio un dolor en su hombro derecho-¡Ay!-con su mano izquierda toco dos "aguijeritos" que tenia cerca de donde le dolia y sintio algo mojado-Ah...-se llevo la mano delante de los ojos y vio que,aunque ya avian pasado mas de tres años y medio,todavia le sangraba la herida-Maldito Orochimaru...

x-x-x-Al dia siguiente,3 a.m-x-x-x

Hanabi Hyuga salia corriendo hacia las puertas de Konoha,que que llegaba diez minutos tarde.

-Me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a...-se decia a si misma antes de llegar a las puertas de Konoha-¿Matar?-dijo al ver que en las puertas de Konoha solo esta su grupo y el de "los chicos".

-Hola Hanabi-le saludo con una sonrisa serena Hychi.

-Buf...-bufaron a modo de saludo Kirai y Seir.

-Hola chicos-les saludo Victor,que acababa de llegar,ese dia se havia puesto unos pantalones vaqueros,una camiseta verde agustada y se habia puesto la bandana en la cintura-...Uchiha-le lanzo una mirada asesina al Uchiha-¿Y Noe-Chan?-le pregunto a Marc y a Shinkeishitsu

-Mmmm...-le dijeron a modo de respuesta medio dormidos.

-Vaaale-dijo pasando un poco.

x-x-x-3 horas despues-x-x-x

-¡HOLA!-les saludo cierta chica castaña,ella opto ese dia por penerse su uniforme de jounnin (Que nunca se ponia) y se habia puesto la bandana en el cuello.

-¡¡¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!!!!-le gritaron Hychi,Hanabi,Marc y Shimkeishitsu,mientras que Seir y Kirai solo le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento,es que me perdi por el camino de la vida y...-"_Esta excusa...¿Donde la he escuchado?_"intento excusarse Noelia.

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!-le interrumpio Viti porque ya sabia lo que les iba a contar.

-Bueno,nos vamos-les dijo a todos-La prueba empieza fuera.

-Ok-dijeron los nuevos Gennin

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Agradeciendo Rewiens:**

**katsura-chan Uchina:  
**Gracias por los Rewies,me algro que te guste el fic,en cuanto a la pregunta,mejor que te la conteste el mismo  
HU:(Aparece en la sala)¿Que quieres?  
Si  
HU:La verdad,no me acuerdo muy bien,pero lo que se que seguro que paso fue que me escondieron en un armario cuando empezo la masacre,luego,creo que alguien me saco de alli y hasta hoy en dia.

**Cathy-the reader:**

Cuidado,que no te oiga Victor,si no me mata a mi y luego a ti...Era broma jajaja,ahora en serio muchas gracias,me alegro de que te guste.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry,pero no pude meter a Lynserg,cuando lo meti no me gusto,sorry.**


	5. Capitulo 5:La prueba II

Un grupo de siete(Los senseis cuentan como uno) personas exactamente ya salian de Konoha para lo que seria la prueva.Noelia no hacia mas que andar con las manos en los volsillos mirando al cielo y reprochandose cuando la imagen de cierto peliblanco con mascara aparecia en su mente.Victor hacia algo parecido(Pero creo que estaba pensando en como matar al Uchiha).Los alumnos andaban detras de ellos en silencio(Se nota que Shinkeishitsu y Marc estaban medio dormidos)

-Bueno,¿como fue en tu casa?-le pregunto Hanabi a Shinkeishitsu rompiendo el silencio.  
-Bueno,pues...-le respondio bostezando-pasaron un poco de mi,¿y a ti?  
-Mi padre estaba hecho una furia porque no me toco mi primo,va a reclamarle a la Gondaime-dijo Hanabi sonriendo-.Me dijo que tenia que perder la prueva y esperar un año mas para ser Gennin.

-Eso es una faena-le dijo Shinkeitsu-.Pero es tu padre,no creo que le guste que no tengas a alguien de confianza,Hanabi-Chan.

-Pero no tiene que dejarse llevar por el-se le oyo a Noelia,quien parecia identificarse con Hanabi.

Sigueron caminado en silencio hasta un claro.A un lado habia un rio y al otro lado se podia ver como empezaba un bosque.Noelia dejo entre una rocas una pequeña mochila y de ella saco unos cascos,los cuales se colgo en el cuello.

-¿Ya vas a monerte los cascos?-le dijo dibertido Victor.

-Calla y explicales tu la prueva-le dijo de malos modos llevandose una mano al hombro derecho.

-Pues,la cosa es facil...-dijo girandose a su grupo y el de su amiga-Lo unico es que hay que vencer al otro grupo.El grupo que lo consiga se quedara como Gennin y el que no pues sera explusado del programa,¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Y vosotros que hareis?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Pues...Entorpeceros el paso...

-¿No hay nada mas aparte de eso?-pregunto Hyde.

-Si,tendreis que que recojer un royo que hemos escondido por aqui,solo hay un royo y nosotros estaremos vigilandolo-le contesto Noelia,que ya habia salido del pequeños ataque de 'Odioatodoelquesemeacerque'-.Y os dire que tengais cuidado con los lobos...

-Y con los tigres-termino Viti con una sonrisa.

-¿Hasta cuando tenemos?-pregunto Marc.

-Hasta mañana por la noche-contesto la kunoichi mayor.

-Y se empieza...-dijo el shinobi moreno.

-¡YA!

Acto seguido,los dos ninjas mayores desparecieron.

-Tipico de los Kosen...-bufo el Uchiha aburrido.

-Oye,desde que sabe tu apellido te quiere matar,¿por que?-le pregunto Defoul.

x-x-x

-Porque el clan Uchiha y el mio siempre han tenido su rivalidad...

-¿Como que rivalidad?-le pregunto la kunoichi a su amigo-¿Puede haber rivalidades entre los clanes?

-Desde siempre ha habido clanes que se han llevado mal con otros,como es el caso de los Shi y los Hyuga,y de los Uchiha y mi clan-explico el shinobi-.Pero esa rivalidad no suele durar mucho.

-¿Como?¿Acaso hacen un acuerdo?¿o desaparece uno de los dos?

-Si,lo mas normal es que el clan mas devil desaparezca.

-¿Como paso con los Shi y los Hyuga?

-Justamente eso fue uno de los casos mas extraños,ya que de tanto poder que tenian los Shi,se acabaron consumiendo y,ademas,desafiaron a un dios demasiado porderoso.

-¿Que paso?

-No se mucho mas,solo se que quisieron matar a un niño de su familia,pero este lo mato a ellos antes.

x-x-x

Los jovenes casi Gennin emprendieron la busqueda cada uno por su lado,pero por separado no lograban nada.Acabaron aliandose y prometiendose una batalla para saber quien se teminaria quedando con el royo.

-Oye,Hanabi,¿tu primo no te dijo antes que pasaria a las siete o por asi a recogerte?-dijo la peliroja mirando su relog.

-Si,¿por?

-Ya debe estar buscandote-la chica le mostro su relog a la Hyuga.

-Mier...

-No deberia decir palabrotas,Hanabi-Sama.

La niña giro la cabeza para ver a su primo,que la contemplaba atentamente con un rollo en la mano.Dicho royo era de un color negro con lineas azules.

-¿Estabais buscando est...?-el chico de diecisiete años no pudo acabar la frase,ya que una especie de borrica verde con ojos(N/a:No lo he puesto por lo fea(que la chavalita es linda),sino mas bien por lo...)

-Auch...soy demasiado patosa.

-Eh...-al chico le costo reaccionar,pero,eso si,lo primero que hizo fue darle una patada lateral al estilo Jackie Chan,para que se le quitara de encima y,ya que estaba,properlo uno o dos huesos-¡¡¡KURAYAMI!!!

-Ostias,si te aguerdas de mi,¿como esta la chiquilla esa a la que siempre estabas maltratando?

* * *

**Agradeciendo Rewies:**

**Cathy-the reader:**

Gracias por el rewie,y sorry por haber tardado tanto en segir,pero es que estoy un poco liada y tal,y...mejor no te aburro con tonterias.Recalco mis gracias y me despido(Uy,que mediaval me ha quedao eso...)


End file.
